heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana, nicknamed "Bikkie" by her friends, is the main character of Senki Zesshou Symphogear and is one of General Grievous' allies. Personality Hibiki's a cheerful person, if a little bit ditzy at times, and sometimes puts on a fake facade to keep people from worrying about her; most of her friends, especially her partner Miku Kohinata, can see through it immediately, however. She's similar to Nanoha in that she wants to talk to people first instead of fighting, but she won't hesitate to fight if people she cares about are in danger. Although she is currently in a relationship with her long-term friend Miku, Hibiki also has feelings for General Grievous; several times, she has deliberately ditched Miku in order to hang out with Grievous, and she can also be seen flirting with him, much to most of the Numbers' ire, (Wendi and Nove's mostly) and to Grievous's confusion. History ''2008 Grievous and Symphogear'' Meeting the Confederacy of Independent Systems Hibiki and her friends were in school when the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by the Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous, visited S.O.N.G.. She and the rest of the S.O.N.G. members would meet General Grievous after their school day was over, and she took a liking to Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote, the former of whom she found adorable and nearly squeezed to death, and the latter she thought was a dog until IG-102 told her he was a coyote. She then excitedly introduced most of the girls minus Kirika, who introduced herself and her "dear beloved" Shirabe, which scared the droids and freaked out Grievous. Hibiki notes that she didn't know that Kirika and Shirabe were in a relationship, but the rest of the Separatist Droid Army are freaked out that she is very accepting of this. Hibiki later attended the welcome party that Genjūrō Kazanari had thrown for Grievous, and became aware of Super's Battle's feelings for Chris Yukine (as well as trying to stop Chris from beating up the droid). She was telling Grievous of what she was doing before her roommate, Miku Kohinata, walked in with the refreshments. She introduced Miku as her best friend, but after some prodding from Miku, she finally revealed that she and Miku were actually girlfriends. That proved to be the last straw for Grievous and he took off running, along with the rest of the Separatists. Genjuuro angrily scolded her and Miku for scaring off the Separatists, after which Maria came in, having just missed Grievous. After explaining the situation to her, they rushed off to find the Separatists and apologize. Rivalry with the Glitter Force ''2008 Grievous and ViVid'' Attacks & Abilities Activation Song Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron Abilities Hibiki owns the Gungnir relic as a fragment inside of her, as a Symphogear user she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armour that clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon armed gear in battle. Since Hibiki's relic is but a fragment of the Gungnir relic originally owned by Kanade, Hibiki does not have access to the lance Armed Gear characteristic of other Gungnir users. However, she does not need the lance, as her Armed Gear as described by Genjūrō Kazanari is her own hands. This appears to gradually become more literal, as by the time of Season 2 she is able to transform the gauntlets that would normally detach to become an Armed Gear into more powerful weaponized forms. Because she does not use an Armed Gear, Hibiki is the only character who does not have names for her attacks. Hibiki uses martial arts learned from training with Genjuro, combined with channeling the energy normally used for an Armed Gear into pistons created out of her gauntlets to produce extremely powerful punches. Hibiki can also use the pistons in her boots to leap very far distances at fast speed. By the time of Symphogear G Hibiki's increased control over her armor allows her to utilize rockets instead of pistons, eliminating the drawback of needing to manually pull t Italiche pistons back for each punch and giving her a wider array of attacks. However at the end of G Hibiki no longer has the shard of Gungnir in her chest due to being purged by the Shen Shou Jing. However, Maria gave Hibiki her Gungnir to replace it which she uses in a normal manner as a necklace to transform and fight. Songs Hibiki sings various songs over the course of the series. Her battle song genre is Celtic music. *Gekisō Gungnir *Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni *FIRST LOVE SONG (sung with Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine) *Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete *Eiyū Koji (sung with Genjūrō Kazanari) *Rainbow Flower *Hajimari no Babel (sung with Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki) *Nijiiro no Flügel (sung with Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki and Kanade Amou) *RADIANT FORCE (sung with Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine) *Genkai Toppa G-beat *The Beef Stroganoff Song (sung with her classmates and Miku Kohinata) *Little Miracle -Grip it tight- *Itsuka no Niji, Hana no Omoide (sung with Miku Kohinata) Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Symphogears Category:Confederacy Members